Bronchial diseases such as asthma, emphysema, cystic fibrosis, dyspnea, chronic bronchitis, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), is a major health problem affecting millions of people worldwide. The magnitude of bronchial diseases has placed emphasis on the need to develop new treatment strategies.
Currently, the conventional treatment of asthma and other bronchitis diseases involves the use of steroids such as prednisone, which is administered orally, and other steroids and beta adrenergics such as albuterol, which are administered via an inhaler. However, such treatments have significant adverse side affects.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an alternative treatment for bronchial diseases that does not suffer from the usual adverse side affects of conventional treatments.